


for the first time

by robs



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Era strano pensare ad Alcuin come ad un amante.





	for the first time

Era strano pensare ad Alcuin come ad un amante; sapevo di essere stato io ad assicurargli quel genere di educazione, era grazie a me che Cécilie aveva insegnato tutto ciò che sapeva a lui e a Phèdre. Eppure non riuscivo a capacitarmi di come fossimo finiti in quella situazione, nella biblioteca della mia casa, il mio pupillo ed io.

Sentivo quasi come sbagliato permettergli di disporre di me e del mio corpo in quel modo, come un tradimento nei confronti del mio principe, l'unico uomo che avessi mai amato; mi chiesi cosa ne avrebbe pensato Rolande, se solo fosse stato ancora vivo. Ma, in effetti, se lui fosse stato ancora vivo non mi sarei sicuramente trovato in quella situazione con Alcuin, con il mio pupillo, il ragazzo che avevo cresciuto come un figlio dopo averlo salvato da un villaggio attaccato dagli skaldi.

I lunghi capelli bianchi di Alcuin mi accarezzavano il petto, le sue labbra erano premute con dolcezza e decisione sulle mie, la lingua che le accarezzava languidamente per chiedere un accesso che, Elua solo sa quanto, ero restio ed intrigato al tempo stesso a dargli.

Le sue dita, sottili e leggere come ali di farfalle, avevano abbandonato da tempo la mia nuca, mi avevano slacciato la casacca ed ora indugiavano sulla pelle del mio petto come a dirmi che, volente o nolente, Alcuin sapeva quanto bramassi il tocco di un amante, quanto bramassi il suo tocco.

Le parole di Phèdre rimbombavano ancora nelle mie orecchie, quelle parole che mi avevano ferito e costretto a vedere quello che per tanto tempo mi ero rifiutato di cogliere: Alcuin era innamorato di me, e tutto ciò che aveva fatto in tutti quegli anni al servizio di Naamah era stato solo per me. La luce soffusa delle candele illuminava la _marque_ del mio pupillo, la potevo sentire sulla pelle di Alcuin anche se non potevo vederla. La sua sola, costante presenza mi faceva sentire un verme per aver costretto il mio pupillo a tacere e vendersi a diversi patroni solo per darmi le informazioni che mi servivano, per compiacermi.

“Mio signore,” mormorò Alcuin sulle mie labbra, lasciando scivolare i polpastrelli lungo il mio petto in una languida carezza che, mio malgrado, mi fece sospirare.

La sua voce dolce, appena incrinata da una nota di impazienza e malcelato desiderio, mi portò ad accantonare tutti i miei pensieri e dargli ciò che voleva: dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto per me, dopo tutti i rischi che aveva corso per potermi servire e tutte le parole che aveva taciuto per non ferirmi, quantomeno glielo dovevo.

Annullai l'esigua distanza che c'era tra le nostre labbra, schiudendo le mie e permettendogli di violarle con la sua solita, innata delicatezza, mentre il suo corpo fremeva dalla gioia per il mio consenso. Le sue dita risalirono in fretta, scivolando sulla mia pelle come sull'acqua, e si chiusero nuovamente sulla mia nuca, tirandomi a sé fino a che i nostri corpi non si toccarono davvero, petto contro petto, pelle contro pelle.

Le mie mani si mossero, accarezzandogli i fianchi con più decisione e spostandosi sulla schiena fino ad incontrare le linee sottili della sua _marque_. Il gemito che Alcuin si lasciò sfuggire mi fece sorridere appena, mentre il mio sangue cominciava a ribollire per il desiderio: era impossibile dimenticarsi, anche per un solo attimo, che il mio pupillo era stato educato per il servizio di Naamah. Tutto ciò che faceva o diceva era volto ad accendere la cupidigia degli uomini o delle donne che finivano tra le sue braccia, come me in quel momento.

Si staccò dalle mie labbra per un momento, incontrando i miei occhi con i suoi in cui era racchiusa una richiesta che non potevo ignorare: mi allontanai dal suo corpo e gli presi una mano, lo vidi sorridere per il mio gesto, poi lo condussi fuori dalla biblioteca, verso la mia camera. Chiusi la porta a chiave come facevo ogni notte, e in un attimo Alcuin mi spinse verso il letto, costringendomi a sedere sulla sponda più vicina all'uscio.

Sentii quasi la mancanza del suo corpo, mentre il mio pupillo si adoperava per accendere le candele ed illuminare la stanza, e non appena la luce delicata bagnò il suo viso mi si strinse lo stomaco: era sempre stato bellissimo e lo sapevo, ma in quel momento mi parve etereo, un angelo, e per un attimo capii cosa avesse spinto definitivamente Bouvarre a compiere quel gesto tanto estremo che era costato la vita a Guy. Non voleva che Alcuin mi rivelasse ciò che gli aveva svelato quella notte, ma ho motivo di credere che il suo gesto sia stato anche dettato da un'insana gelosia: se non poteva più averlo lui, questo era ciò che immaginavo potesse avergli attraversato la mente, Alcuin non avrebbe più giaciuto con nessun altro.

Neppure la cicatrice che gli sfigurava il petto, eredità infausta dovuta all'agguato di cui il mio pupillo era stato vittima proprio la notte dopo il suo ultimo contratto patronale, riusciva a incrinare la perfezione del suo corpo magro e slanciato.

Quasi senza rendermene conto, alzai le braccia per farlo tornare da me, ed il sorriso che mi regalò fu così puro e felice da mozzarmi il fiato.

Non si fece pregare e presto il suo corpo fu di nuovo sul mio, le sue labbra sulle mie.

Lasciarmi spogliare degli ultimi abiti che indossavo fu naturale, come lo fu spogliare lui dei suoi, e quando fummo entrambi nudi una sensazione di calore che non sentivo da tempo sbocciò nel mio petto: ero stato sciocco a non rendermene conto prima, pensai mentre lasciavo vagare le mani sulle sue gambe, ma ricambiavo i sentimenti che Alcuin nutriva per me dalla prima volta che li avevo potuti scorgere nei suoi occhi neri. Avevo avuto paura di dal loro un nome, temendo che in qualche modo quell'amore potesse gettare fango su quello che avevo provato tanti anni prima per Rolande, e solo in quel momento capii e mi pentii del mio errore.

Le labbra di Alcuin si staccarono dalle mie, scivolando sul mento e proseguendo sulla gola; mi spinse all'indietro lentamente, con i palmi aperti contro il mio petto, mentre continuava a scendere con la bocca. Succhiò appena entrambi i miei capezzoli, facendomi rantolare, mentre una mano scivolava verso il basso a vezzeggiare il mio membro che pian piano cominciava ad eccitarsi.

Lasciai la presa sulle lenzuola, non mi ero neppure accorto di stringerle con tanta foga, arpionando i suoi lunghi capelli bianchi quando finalmente le sue labbra sfiorarono il mio sesso.

Era scivolato in ginocchio sul pavimento, tra le mie gambe, e lavorava con dolcezza e attenzione la mia carne: trattenni appena una risata, constatando quanto fosse dotato per il _languissement_. Alzai il capo per osservare il suo viso che continuava ad alzarsi e calare su di me, beandomi della sua espressione un poco corrucciata mentre tentava di fare il suo meglio: mi chiesi di sfuggita se ogni suo precedente patrono l'aveva guardato come stavo facendo io in quel momento, salvo poi darmi dell'idiota per l'ennesima volta nel giro di un'ora. Tutti i suoi patroni l'avevano guardato così, ne ero sicuro: come poteva essere altrimenti? Alcuin era meraviglioso, splendido e luminoso nella candida innocenza che manteneva anche in quei momenti.

“Alcuin,” lo chiamai, con una voce tremula ed eccitata che faticavo a riconoscere come mia, quando dopo diversi minuti compresi di essere quasi arrivato al limite.

Con la sua solita grazia spontanea, allontanò la bocca dal mio sesso e le sue labbra indugiarono appena sulla peluria scura che ricopriva la base del mio membro, mentre i suoi occhi fissavano i miei con un bagliore malizioso che mi fece boccheggiare per qualche attimo, prima di alzarsi nuovamente in piedi e salire carponi sul letto.

“Mio signore,”sospirò sgranando gli occhi, quando allungai una mano per accarezzare il suo sesso che sfiorava appena il mio ventre. Serrai la stretta, cominciando a muovere il palmo sulla sua carne, e la sua bocca tumida si spalancò in un gemito sorpreso e deliziato. “Mio signore, non...”

“Ssh,” lo zittii, poi con l'altra mano spinsi la sua nuca fino a che le nostre labbra non si unirono di nuovo. Inghiottii tutti i suoi gemiti e i suoi sospiri, continuando baciarlo mentre gli davo piacere.

Mi fermai solo quando la sua mano si serrò sul mio polso, bloccando i miei movimenti, e la sua bocca si staccò dalla mia con un languido schiocco. Lo lasciai andare, spingendolo però ad invertire le nostre posizioni; Alcuin mi guardava stupito, con la schiena appoggiata al materasso, e quasi risi di fronte alla tenera ingenuità che lo distingueva e non era svanita neppure quando aveva perso la verginità. Il mio pupillo non era simile a nessuno che avessi incontrato prima, riflettei mentre abbassavo il viso fino a baciargli il collo.

Fino a poco tempo prima avevo temuto quella situazione, eppure in quel momento volevo che durasse il più possibile; per questo scesi pian piano, bacio dopo bacio, verso la mia meta nascosta.

Le mie labbra lambirono per qualche attimo la punta umida del suo sesso, e mi godetti con un fremito l'espressione sgomenta e piena di piacere di Alcuin, poi scivolarono oltre.

Il mio pupillo strozzò appena un grido di sorpresa, quando con le mani gli separai le natiche e andai a stuzzicare con la lingua la sua apertura. Si agitò sulle lenzuola, bofonchiando qualcosa a cui non diedi importanza: ricordavo bene quando Rolande aveva riservato a me lo stesso trattamento, quanto fossi imbarazzato per la situazione e sperassi che smettesse in fretta. Ricordavo bene, però, anche quanto mi fossi sentito amato in quegli stessi momenti. Volevo che Alcuin provasse le stesse sensazioni, per cui rimasi sordo alle sue flebili proteste.

Dopo un tempo che non avrei saputo definire, allontanai il volto dalla sua apertura violandola allo stesso tempo con due dita umide di saliva.

Ascoltai i suoi ennesimi sospiri, attento ad ogni minima nota di dolore, e cominciai a muovere le dita per allargarlo il più possibile e prepararlo così all'intrusione del mio sesso. Ero invaso dal timore di fargli del male, nonostante sapessi che non era la prima volta che aveva quel tipo di rapporto con un altro uomo – ero stato io, senza saperlo, a spingerlo a farlo contro la sua volontà.

“Ah, mio signore,” sospirò dolcemente, chiudendo gli occhi che fino a quel momento avevo sentito su di me. Alzai lo sguardo e lo osservai, godendomi la vista della linea morbida del suo collo, il petto che si alzava ed abbassava alla frenetica velocità del suo respiro, le sue mani che stringevano senza posa il lenzuolo sotto di lui.

“Anafiel,” mormorai, torcendo un'ultima volta le dita per poi sfilarle con delicatezza, mentre appoggiavo un'ultima volta le labbra sulle sue anche e portavo nuovamente il viso all'altezza del suo. “Chiamami Anafiel,” soffiai sulla sua bocca umida e dischiusa.  
Annuì ad occhi chiusi, accennando un sorriso con il volto illuminato dalla luce aranciata dalle candele, e fece per voltarsi; lo fermai posando una mano sul suo ventre, mentre l'altra si chiudeva sul mio membro per indirizzarlo verso la sua apertura, e piegai le labbra in un sorriso quando lo sentii fremere per la sorpresa.

“Guardami, Alcuin,” mormorai, mentre con leggeri colpi mi facevo spazio nel suo corpo. Aprì gli occhi: fu sconvolgente perdermi nelle sue iridi scure mente lo facevo mio, leggere tutto l'amore che provava per me e capire di nuovo che nutrivo lo stesso sentimento per lui. “Ti amo,” sussurrai, vincendo la paura che mi suggeriva di non dare nome a ciò che sentivo; lo ripetei più volte, in una litania che aveva lo stesso ritmo lento e delicato dei miei affondi in lui, e i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime.

“Anche io,” balbettò appena, sopraffatto dalle sensazioni che si erano accavallate nel suo cuore in quei momenti. Le sue mani abbandonarono le lenzuola e si strinsero sulle mie spalle mentre le sue labbra piene e sottili, perfette come tutto il resto di lui, si piegavano in un sorriso così dolce e devoto che sciolse definitivamente quell'ultimo strato di timore che avvolgeva il mio cuore. “Anche io vi amo, Anafiel.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il p0rn_fest, con prompt: [Il dardo e la rosa] Alcuin/Anafiel, “La luce delle candele illuminava la sua marque.”


End file.
